


burnout

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [7]
Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dramatic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Punk, more like, notes app poetry, sorta - Freeform, tired punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: i need to stand up but i'm so goddamn tired of fighting.
Series: poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 1





	burnout

i am fire. my veins flow with hot lava and the pure anger of those years of people all lined in pretty little rows to douse my flame with their water. my knuckles are bloody and bruised and burned and they will continue to be as long as the water-people exist. my heart burns with anger, the pure unfiltered rage of resistance.  
but i'm so tired of burning. and yet the water people don't stop, so neither can i, right? oh but i'm so tired. i'm tired of the lava in my veins, its too hot, it burns me. im tired of my bloody knuckles, they're sore from all the fighting.   
stand up, they say. stand up for what you believe in, fight for what's right. but i'm so tired. i never signed up for this war.   
can't i use the fire for something else than burning? 

-burnout (march 14, 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> i promise ill write more fic soon but im on a poetry roll


End file.
